Makeshift Love
by Cayleigh-Chan
Summary: Makeshift, n: something contrived to meet an urgent need or emergency. They sought each other out. Traded an insult for an insult, and hid their true feelings behind a mask. Until one day, that mask slipped, just a little bit. Draco/Hermione OneShot


**Makeshift Love**

**Summary: Makeshift, n: **_**something contrived to meet an urgent need or emergency**_**. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling pwns! **

**AN: Wrote for a challenge by, kitty-re. Thank you for giving me the wonderful idea! ^.^**

* * *

They had been seeing each other secretly for a while now. Their relationship, if one could call it such, was and would always be a secret. One that could never be shared. It was easy to pretend they were bitter enemy's. In truth, they still were. If anything the bickering and constant insults had become more frequent. Any excuse would do, just for one to be close to the other. If both had taken the time to think their strange feelings through, they would see it had been that way since their first years at Hogwarts.

They sought each other out. Traded an insult for an insult, and hid their true feelings behind a mask. Until one day, that mask slipped, just a little bit.

"I hate you, you..." Hermione found herself screaming in the middle of one of the many broad stone corridors. She had only wondered down to the cold dungeon to find the entrance to the kitchen. Ever since her house-elf petition had failed miserably in her forth year, she had found herself helping them in any way she could. Though, they did not appreciate it one bit, she still tried. "you NASTY FERRET!" she finally finished, sticking her wand in Draco's face.

"Ah, ah Granger." He warned playfully, nudging her wand away from his face with his own. "Lets not have a repeat of last time."

"Get out of my way, Malfoy!" She growled through gritted teeth, backing away slightly.

"What's a girl like you…" Draco gestured with his arms to the dank dungeon surrounding them, "Doing in a place like this?"

"If you must know," Hermione straightened her posture and glared defiantly up at him. "I am hungry!" As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly, the sound deafening to her own ears in the silent corridor. She could feel the blush even before it crept its way onto her cheeks. She felt defeated.

Stiffening her spine, she changed the subject. "So, where are the two blubbering idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, who normally, fallow you around like love sick puppies, and guard your sorry ass?"

Draco's stormy gray eyes stared down at her in disgust. "Like I need them to protect me from the likes of you, a lowly mudblood."

"I hate you!" She growled angrily, as his intimidating height gnawed on her nerves.

"The feeling is mutual, Granger." He scoffed.

Hermione gritted her teeth and said, "Move!"

Draco smirked evilly, "Make me."

Her anger faired to life, sparks flying off her wand as she once again stuck it in the egotistical Slytherin's face. He didn't budge. She would beat that smirk off his lips!

How long could he keep this up? If he wasn't careful, the Gryffindor before him was most likely going to curse him silly.

"Your kind of cute when your angry." Draco said, an attempt to make her even angrier, though he knew, deep down, he meant it.

His ploy worked.

It seemed as if her anger was now boiling over, and consuming her fully. "You egotistical, slimy, greasy git," It also seemed her anger had left her with not so smart insults. "…that has no right to even call himself a pureblood. You had better move before I do something I'm going to…"

Hermione's show of anger had made something snap in Draco at that very moment.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Draco found himself grabbing Hermione's small wrist and pushing her up against the cold rock of a wall. He held her hands above her head and leaned forward to whispered in her ear. "Stop talking, stop breathing..." He inhaled sharply, taking in the sent of her lavender shampoo. "Stop making me so damn crazy!"

She found herself whispering back. "And what it I don't want to?"

Hermione Jane Granger, the Gryffindor book worm soon found herself lip locked with the one and only Draco Malfoy, after a very heated argument. It seemed even the house-elves were left forgotten.

* * *

It was very easy for Draco to pretend nothing had changed between the too of them. For nothing really had. They still hated each other, they had just found other ways to express it. At least that was his logic behind it.

Hermione, however found it increasingly hard to admit all they really were was a dirty little secret. Though, she would never tell a soul, it was still very hard to not get angry at Draco's public displays of affection for anyone other than herself. And watching him snog his ugly pug nosed girlfriend was not helping her resolve any. If only Pansy knew where Draco's mouth had been the night before.

An angry blush threatened to spread across her cheeks at the thought. Was this jealousy? Was Hermione Granger jealous of the obnoxious Slytherin, Draco Malfoy? No, she couldn't be. She refused to even admit it to herself, but in reality, Hermione truly was.

Draco caught Hermione's glare from the corner of his eye. He smirked at her as he removed his lips from Pansy's. "Take a picture Mudblood!" He snickered hatefully as he rapped his arms around Pansy's waist, bringing her closer to his side. "It'll last longer."

He was putting on a good show, but she would do him one better.

"Ew, your like..." Hermione had been caught off guard slightly a loss for words, but quickly replied, "horse dung." Draco seemed to raise a delicately arched brow, the smirk quickly leaving his face. Hermione continued, "Only, I'd rather stare at horse dung for an hour than stare at you for one minute!" She then quickly walked away without giving him the chance to retort.

* * *

"Horse dung?" Draco asked when they were finally alone, in their secret spot which really was just the back of the library. "Is that true?"

"Yes!" Hermione wouldn't look at him, afraid that she would admit otherwise.

"Your lying." He smirked. "I see the tiny glances you give me when you think your friends aren't looking. What would they think of you if they knew.."

A blush formed on Hermione's cheeks at his words. She felt his lips next to her ear as he bent closer to whisper, "All the little nasty things you have let me do to you, and all the things you have done to me, your bitter enemy?"

"Shut up!" Her bitter words were half hearted. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek, and she longed for him to kiss her, but she refused to stoop so low.

"Mione'. Where are you?" Came Ron's voice from somewhere far off in the library, snapping Hermione out of her trance.

Hermione then turned her head away from Draco, sliding out of her seat as she did so. "I'm in the herbology section Ron." She called back, as she grabbed her books and headed towards Madam Prince's check-out desk.

She found Ron waiting for her at one of the many desks lining the walls. Walking up to him, she was engulfed by a hug. Using this to her advantage, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a heated kiss on Ron's lips. _Take that Malfoy_.

Draco glared on the sidelines.

Maybe he cared more then he liked to admit.

Maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit jealous.

* * *

Draco had found her heading towards her next class from Defense Against The Dark Arts. This was as good a time as any. He would confront her on her earlier act with the read-headed weasel. He had to make sure it never happened again.

As she walked past him, he quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a suit of arms.

"I saw you with the weasel." He hissed.

"I saw you with Pug-face." She growled back.

Silence filled the corridor, both staring at the other.

"I don't like you with the weasel…" Draco finally said after a long moment.

"Well, I don't like you with Pansy, and his name is Ron." She retorted, snatching her arm away from his tight grip.

"Oh is the Gryffindor jealous?" He mocked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Hermione almost yelled.

His bright gray eyes became dark and stormy with a loathing hatred Hermione had never seen before. She had never seen him so angry. It scared her.

"Why would I be jealous of you? A filthy buck-toothed Mudblood! That all I can really say is only good for is a nice shag once in a while." Draco regretted the words as soon as they spilled from his mouth.

"That's not…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Granger," He stopped, a loss for words. What did someone such as himself say in situations like this? "I'm..." he was stopped once again, this time by Hermione's tearful voice. He refused to look her in the eye, he couldn't.

"Don't worry Malfoy," her bitter words were like a slap to the face, "I never really loved you! This...This makeshift love, or whatever you'd like to call it is over!" With a growl she wiped at her eyes furiously. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears, she then turned and fled down the empty corridor.

**End.**

**AN: **Eh, I don't know. I might continue this at some point. But for now its only a one-shot.


End file.
